Tattoos and Tributes
by kittyface27
Summary: Luffy wants a tattoo, so the Straw Hats are getting tattoos! But what tattoo does Luffy want? What will his crew think? One-shot.


**Just a short one-shot since I just ended posting a fic that was over 67,000 words. Pretty short for me, but the idea popped into my head so why not? Enjoy~**

"Hey, Nami?" Luffy asked, laying on deck as Nami walked past.

"What?" she asked, and stopped walking to the other side of the ship.

"Does getting a tattoo hurt?" He knew she had gotten a tattoo at least twice. Ace also got two massive tattoos, if you could ASCE as one tattoo. So it must not have hurt that bad, right? If Ace could get most of his upper back done, then it couldn't be too bad, right?

"Hmmm. At first it does, then the needle first touches, but after a few seconds you get used to it and it's bearable. Why do you ask?" Nami asked curiously. Luffy put on his thinking face, which just looked like he was slightly constipated.

"Cause I wanna get a tattoo," he said, looking at the sky. He'd been thinking about it for a while, but he had been training all that time, and they were too busy in Fishman island for Luffy to get one there. He hoped they got to the next island easily and Luffy could get a tattoo there. He was excited, though he didn't like needles. But this meant a lot to him, and he wanted to do it, regardless of if it might hurt.

"Really?" Nami asked in surprise. It was just weird to think of Luffy having a tattoo. He was too childish for it it seemed, but he was 19 now, so he was already, _technically,_ an adult. "What would you get?"

"Neehee. It's a secret!" he said and then laughed again. "Let's get tattoos at the next island!"

So that was why the Strawhats were all sitting in the lobby of a tattoo parlor, looking in the magazines and the at the designs on the walls. Brook and Franky were on the ship since neither could or wanted to get a tattoo. Chopper couldn't get one as well, but if one of the crew passes out from the pain, he'd want to be there.

None of them had an aversion to the needle, except Usopp, who was trying his best not to freak out. Chopper was patting his hand reassuringly. Nami had explained to him it didn't hurt much after the shock was over and then he'd feel empowered by doing it. So Usopp was doing his best to be brave. Luffy, Zoro and Robin all knew what they wanted, so they sat back, waiting for their turns, while Luffy fingered the newspaper clip he had hidden in his pocket. He hadn't really wanted to see it again, but it was necessary to have it as a reference for the tattoo artist. He had thought that ahead. He was finally going to get it, after wanting it for over two years.

Zoro was planning on just getting a black band around his bicep. The one that didn't usually have the bandana wrapped around it. He had thought Luffy's idea to get a tattoo was interesting, and was looking forward to seeing what he got. When the others had asked, he had replied it was a secret.

Robin was going to get a flower pattern on her lower back, to which Zoro told her she was basically getting a tramp stamp. She had just laughed. "I guess so," was her reply.

Sanji just couldn't decide. He had already been punched for suggesting he got a tattoo of Robin-chan or Nami-san. So now he was looking around in the books, not finding anything satisfactory. He didn't want to copy Zoro, but he did want something simple like his, but he couldn't do an arm band because that was what Marimo was getting. While he looked, Luffy was watching Usopp freak out.

"Usopp, I could do a smiley face on you and then you'll feel braver!" the captain said happily.

"YOU WILL NOT GIVE ME A TATTOO!" Usopp shouted. Luffy pouted in disappointment.

"But I'm a good artist!" Luffy complained to him.

"Says who?" Nami asked incredulously. Luffy was a _terrible_ artist. He'd proven it time and time again.

Their conversation was interrupted when a heavily tattooed man entered the lobby and asked for the first person to go. Zoro volunteered going first and went back with the man to get his bicep ring.

"Still haven't picked, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked, noticing the cook getting flustered. "You know you don't have to get one," she said.

"No! I can't have Marimo out do me," he replied vehemently.

"Sanji-kun, this is something you will have on your skin forever. Don't choose something random and get stuck with it!" Nami reprimanded. Sanji pouted. He really couldn't think of anything. But maybe he'd design one himself? He was a cook, so he could get something related to cooking. So he doodled while Zoro was getting his tattoo.

He finally came up with a cross with a pan and a knife. He contemplated turning it into a pirate mark with the skull in front of the x, but thought he might not be a pirate for the rest of his life, so he decided against it.

It was a little while later that Zoro came out, a bandage wrapped around his upper arm.

"Did it hurt?" Usopp asked.

"No, not really," Zoro replied.

"Usopp, you shouldn't trust Sanji, Zoro or Luffy. They can handle being stabbed or cut and be fine. You think a tiny needle will hurt them?" Nami said. Usopp frowned. She was right. Zoro sat down next to Luffy, who was still touching the paper in his pocket. He wondered what the rest will think of the tattoo he'd be getting. He knew they were all really curious but it might make them sad. But this was for Luffy. He usually wears a longer sleeved shirt anyways, so they wont need to see it. He would just be happy to know it's there.

Sanji was next, then Robin, and then Luffy. Sanji came out with a bandage around his upper arm as well, because that's where he got his tattoo. Robin had a bandage taped to her lower back, her shirt rolled up just a little.

When Luffy went in, the others started speculating what his tattoo would be. They honestly had no idea. It was so random that he wanted a a tattoo all of the sudden.

Luffy was back there for much longer than the others. "Jeez, how big is his tattoo going to be?" Sanji asked, irritated he wasn't allowed to smoke in the shop. The others shrugged. Zoro wondered if it had anything to do with whatever was in Luffy's pocket. After about an hour, they started to get impatient.

 _Finally,_ Luffy came back into the lobby, beaming. He had the largest wrap around his upper arm, from his shoulder to just above his elbow. "I did it!" he said happily.

"What is it, what is it?!" Chopper asked excitedly.

"Neehee," Luffy said, not doing what he was told to and pulled the wrapping off. Everyone lost their smiles as they stared at Ace's ASCE tattoo, now on Luffy's arm. It even had the crossed out S on it. "I've been wanting to get it for a long time, but of course I couldn't on the island I trained on and then Fishman island didn't work out either."

Nobody knew what to say. Robin was the first to speak. "I think it's a beautiful tribute, Luffy. I never met Ace, but I imagine any brother would feel honored by something like this. I think you should put the wrapping back on, though." Luffy smiled again and rewrapped the fresh ink.

Nami payed the artist his money and the group left, Usopp swearing he didn't get one because he coudln't think of what to get. No one pointed out that was a blatant lie and he was just afraid.

As they all walked back to the ship, they glanced at Luffy every now and then. He didn't look saddened at all. He looked beyond happy. Now he'd have a little piece of Ace and Sabo with him wherever he goes. He was carrying his brothers' wills on his body, for the rest of his life. And it made him happy.


End file.
